roblox_super_power_training_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Glitches
Glitches in Super Power Training Simulator are bugs and other weird things that are mistakes in the code of the game. Certain glitches have been exploited to make the collection of stats easier, while others just break the game. The developers often work to fix these glitches (like any other responsible game dev) to make their game solid and have players playing it how they should play it. Exploitable Glitches Run and Jump Weight Glitch When equipping the 10 Tonne weights, pressing on the 'control' key on the keyboard resulted in you running fast enough to gain more speed and jump. As of the 1.5 Update, this has been patched. Movement Speed Farming Glitch At the restaurant near Sath, you could angel yourself on the counter seats, to which you can earn movement speed even while you weren't moving. This could become more useful by using weights to increase points earned and meditating to also earn psychic points. This was patched in 1.4. Under the Map Glitch To achieve this glitch, go inside the gun shop near the leaderboards and fly into the ground. Spam the 1234 keys before you glitch into the ground and fall under the map. Another way is to go behind Sath and fly into the 'wall'. This should set you under the map. You could also glitch into the clothes shop by rapidly jumping at the door. Meditate & Move Glitch This glitch allows a player to jump and run while meditating, allowing a large degree of multitasking. To perform it, one must activate meditation just before redeeming a quest from Sath, so they talk to Sath while meditating. If this is done correctly and meditation is not deselected, the user can run and jump while meditating, allowing them to train three stats at once (Or four, if in a Body Toughness training environment. Five if you're training Fist Strength too.) Reputation Glitch '''Positive Reputation: '''This glitch allows players to gain lots of reputation very quickly. To do this glitch you must go into a VIP server that has no PvP in it. You just hit the other player (you need to be strong to do this) and they supposedly die but they do not because PvP is disabled. You will gain some reputation and if you repeat this a lot, you can get on the most famous superhero or supervillain leaderboard. '''Negative Reputation: '''This glitch allows players to gain lots of negative reputation very quickly. It doesn't matter if you are in a normal or a VIP server for this glitch (Tho if you're in a VIP server, PvP must be enabled). How to: At the spawn (where Sath is located), you and another player (can also use an alt) get out of the safe zone, hold B at the person / alt, press ESC, release B then press ESC again, after this the other player / alt must respawn (don't press B again after this process or the glitch won't work). This works as long as the player / alt doesn't leave the safe zone. Enclosed Room Glitch (This glitch requires you to have shift lock switch on. You also need to know how to teleport) First, go to any building with a solid door (ex. suit/clothes shop, fancy restaurant, etc.). After that, press shift and make it so you can see the inside of the room you're trying to glitch in. Look down, then press v. You should now be inside the room, so now you can increase your stats without anybody else trying to kill you (hopefully). To get out, just repeat this glitch. Visual Glitches Jumping Power Glitch When walking under a roof or anything slightly above the players' height.; the player will notice that if they spam jump, it will seem like they are getting rapid jump power, (Patched) Psychic Power Glitch When spamming the "3" key on the keyboard, multiple psychic power XP's will flood the screen. While this may seem like you are earning more psychic power, you are still only earning psychic power XP at a normal rate. (Patched) Category:Informations